Keisho Malfoy
by Kinestra
Summary: Draco has anolder half brother who has come to live with the family. But is there more to this newcomer than meets the eye?


OK! Draco is not mine! Neither are any of Mrs. Rowling's wonderful characters! Just so you know, I made up Keisho and Raven/Raziel…if they remind you of someone…I apologize, I didn't mean to. ^^ They just came to me.   
  
This is actually based on characters that a couple friends of mine and I came up with for Role Playing purposes…but in order for me to get a grasp on my characters…I wrote this. So now I am sharing it with all of you.   
  
  
  
The halls of Malfoy manor were dark and menacing even with the dim torches lining the cold stonewalls. A figure made it's way silently down the corridor knowing exactly where it was headed and the best way to get there silently. Creaky floorboards and roaming house-elves were easily avoided as the phantom continued on until it reached its destination.   
  
In the nearly pitch-black hallway no one could see the sly smile that played on the lips of the nighttime stalker. He was free now that his little holding spell had flown off for the time being. Free to wander about and do what he chose…   
  
And of course, since he was the closest, the shadow determined that the person on the other side of the door deserved to be put through misery.   
  
Slowly and carefully the figure pushed open the door peering inside to make sure it's prey was there; and indeed he was. Silently Keisho entered the room and managed to shut the door behind him with Draco still unaware of his presence.   
  
The tall blonde boy standing at the door was clad in naught but a long nightshirt that was unbuttoned down to his chest. His long wavy hair was tied back in a loose ponytail with a bit of black ribbon that he had found on his desk.   
  
Draco was sitting on his bed leaning against the headboard, apparently absorbed into some kind of book. This surprised Keisho, as he hadn't known his half brother had any interest in the written word at all.   
  
A single candle burning on Draco's nightstand was all that lit the dark room. As the older Malfoy slowly made his way across the dark wooden floors he noticed that Draco was writing in the book he was so wrapped up in.   
  
A smile tinged the corner of Keisho's mouth. "So my dear little brother is keeping a diary. How cute." Keisho leaned against the tall bedpost with his arms crossed.   
  
Draco's head snapped up and anger soon replaced his startled expression, "What are you doing in here? Go away, this is my room."   
  
Keisho ignored the boy's request and sat down on the bed just after the place where Draco's feet stopped. "I just came in to say goodnight."   
  
"You don't have to come into my room to do that," Draco snapped and moved to place his journal on the nightstand.   
  
He wasn't quick enough however, and Keisho snatched it from his fingers and flipped to a random page. His eyes coursed down the page, his smile growing as he did so.   
  
"Give that back!" Draco growled and tried to swipe the book from his older half brother.   
  
Easily enough Keisho held the book out of Draco's reach and gave him a taunting grin. Draco had taken quite enough at this point and he lunged forward to grab the book back, which only succeeded him in tackling his brother and pinning Keisho under himself.   
  
Keisho laughed, "I think I'm rather enjoying myself. I should come see you more often."   
  
Draco quickly scrabbled back into a sitting position where he had been before he attacked Keisho and he glared at his brother, "Why did you come here anyway?"   
  
Quickly composing himself, Keisho sat back up and handed Draco his diary, "I didn't read anything. I just came to tell you that I'm sorry you're treated so badly."   
  
In the middle of taking his journal back, Draco paused and gave Keisho an odd look.   
  
"If you're so concerned about me…then why are you in here taunting me?" Draco snapped and plopped his little book on his bedside table.   
  
The long haired Malfoy leaned forward; his eyes partially closed and gently kissed Draco on the corner of his mouth, then leaned back to catch the reaction.   
  
"What are you doing?" Draco covered his mouth with one hand and looked at his half brother with disgust. "Why the hell did you do that?"   
  
"Because I love you," Keisho smiled, then got up on the bed and prowled on his hands and knees towards Draco.   
  
In a panic Draco scrambled backwards until he met the tall wooden headboard, and even then when Keisho refused to relent, he slithered down so that he was lying on his back underneath his older half sibling.   
  
A laugh escaped Keisho's throat and he moved back a little so that he could look down into Draco's crystal blue eyes. "There's no use trying to escape, Draco. I'll have you if I want you."   
  
Draco felt that he could do nothing but stare helplessly at the ceiling as his hands were pinned to the bed and Keisho's mouth began to kiss his neck; his fingers pulling the collar of his nightshirt open to expose more of Draco's pale skin.   
  
The assault did not stop there, however. Keisho seemed to get frustrated with Draco's nightshirt, which seemed to be persistently in his way. He quickly unfastened the buttons and pulled open the shirt so that now Draco lay completely undressed amidst the covers of his bed.   
  
"Keisho…" Draco forced himself to speak. "Why…what are you doing?"   
  
"I'm lonely Draco…" Keisho answered quietly as he took Draco's left hand and brought it to his mouth where he kissed each fingertip. "I've been shut up in a small corner of my own mind…unable to escape and claim you like I want to."   
  
"Why?" Draco yanked his hand away from Keisho's mouth and glared up at his brother. "I'm your brother! I don't care where you're from…that's just not right…"   
  
A smile that was somehow more unnerving than all the others before it slid it's way across Keisho's mouth. "We purebloods need to stay together don't we? And besides," Keisho bent down and nibbled at Draco's ear, "we're only half brothers."   
  
"I'll call father…" Draco hissed. "He'll kick you out as soon as he sees you like this…"   
  
"But Draco…" Keisho lilted into the other's ear. "You're in the same place. Honestly, who do you think he's going to believe?"   
  
Without warning Keisho grabbed Draco by the shoulders and rolled over onto his back so that Draco was above him. Keisho's face flushed with what Draco would have said looked like embarrassment if he hadn't known better.   
  
"What are you do-"   
  
"No! Draco!" Keisho wailed. "What do you think you're doing? I only came to say goodnight!"   
  
Draco glared down at the struggling boy until he stopped and smiled mischievously up at his brother with a self-satisfied expression on his face.   
  
"You made your point…" Draco grumbled.   
  
"Good, now that you see it my way-"   
  
Keisho pulled Draco down to him and kissed him fully on the lips, then took advantage of Draco's shock by sliding his tongue into the boy's open mouth. Draco pulled away sharply, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand.   
  
"Oh you know you like it," Keisho grinned evilly. "I felt you almost return it that time. Just once more…and you should be mine."   
  
Again Draco found himself pinned underneath Keisho, only this time the elder brother was being much more forward with his advances. Keisho knew he only had short amount of time before that old bird started to get worried and came back to check on him.   
  
Keisho's long blonde hair had escaped from the tie it had been put in, and it cascaded down the sides of Draco's body as the older brother kissed his way from the younger Malfoy's stomach to his neck.   
  
Draco struggled but didn't really get himself anywhere and soon he found himself looking up into Keisho's deep blue eyes again. This time without saying a word Keisho gently ran the tips of his fingers across Draco's cheek, then slipped his hand around the back of Draco's neck and pulled him up to meet his kiss.   
  
He would have pushed Keisho away again, but there was something about this kiss that made it different from the others. Draco found himself returning the kiss, responding to the loneliness he could feel emanating from Keisho. He didn't know where all this concern for his older brother was coming from, but he knew that it actually felt good.   
  
Tentatively Draco raised his arms up and wrapped them around Keisho, pulling him closer still, reveling in the new experience. Slowly Keisho pulled away and smiled at Draco in a way that actually didn't make his skin crawl.   
  
"Thank you Draco," Keisho kissed the other boy again. "I'm glad you finally understand."   
  
"I don't really…" Draco looked over at the dark window. "Why is it that-"   
  
There was something outside his window, moving about frantically, then it settled on the windowsill outside. Draco squinted so that he could see it better and soon realized it was a bird. Keisho snapped his attention to the window to see what Draco was staring at, then he glared at the bird that had begun to tap repeatedly on the glass.   
  
As if he was somehow being cleansed Keisho felt a part of himself recede into a dark corner of his mind and he found himself in a place he didn't have any recollection of entering.   
  
"Raven…why are you…" Keisho looked puzzled at the window, then looked down to find himself above Draco. "Draco! I'm sorry I…I'll be going…"   
  
Draco watched in total confusion as Keisho scrambled off the bed and quickly exited his room, leaving him with an odd feeling that he couldn't quite sort out.   
  
Keisho raced recklessly back to his own bedroom where he opened the window to let Raven in then plopped down on his bed, trying to figure out the situation he had just found himself in.   
  
"It's all right," Raven's voice came to him comfortingly.   
  
The animagus had changed to human form, his long black hair ruffled and his clothing also in a state of disaster.   
  
"What…did I do?" Keisho looked up helplessly at Raven as he crossed the room and sat next to him on the bed.   
  
Raven embraced the boy gently and smoothed his hair, "Shh…don't worry about it, Keisho. I'll fix it."   
  
"Alright then…" Keisho breathed in slowly then let the air back out again.   
  
Carefully, Raven released Keisho, then pulled him up off the bed and directed him in the direction of the head of the bed. "You need to go to sleep."   
  
Keisho nodded and shuffled to the side of the bed, where he pulled back the covers and climbed into his usual spot. Raven lovingly pulled the covers back up over Keisho then leaned down and gave him a quick kiss before exiting the room.   
  
A feeling of calm descended on Keisho and he knew that what ever it was that he had done…Raven would fix it. Raven always fixed things for him, even when they were horrible things.   
  
"Like…when I burned the house down…" Keisho muttered to himself and closed his eyes. "And I let mum and dad burn down with it…"   
  
Sleep began to claim Keisho and all his thoughts soon ceased to be rational as he fell into his dreams that were always pleasant and calming.   
  
Minutes later Raven reentered the room and turned his gaze over to the bed where Keisho was sleeping peacefully.   
  
A sigh escaped the animagus, "I don't know what you did to him, Keisho, but your evil side has done something that even I can't reverse." He rubbed his forehead and moved to a small table where he sat down wearily on the wooden chair. "I erased his memory of the incident, but he will always have a feeling when he's around you."   
  
Raven noticed a pitcher of water sitting next to his arm, and he poured some of it into a glass and drank it down. "This just means I'll have to be extra careful." He studied the empty glass then put it down and stared out the window. "But with that girl around…she just seems to bring out that side of you, Keisho."   
  
Finally Raven looked over at the sleeping boy again and sleep beckoned to him. Without further thought, Raven ambled across the room to the bed and lay down carefully next to Keisho, wrapping his arms around the boy as he closed his eyes.   
  
"I will protect you, Keisho…no matter what the cost…"   
  
And with that the night fell silent as the castle returned to a state of rest.   
  



End file.
